Bocadillos de Medianoche
by Death God Raven
Summary: One-shot. Secuela de Perspectivas. Un bocadillo de medianoche se te puede volver en tu contra solo por un pequeño descuido. Break descubrió esto al caminar hacia lo que sería su más grande perdición. Ten cuidado con lo deseas o en este caso con lo que quieras comer...


**A petición, algo para alegrar la madrugada c:**

**Este one-shot es una secuela de Perspectivas ~**

* * *

**BOCADILLOS DE MEDIANOCHE **

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Xerxes Break era conocido por ser solitario, intrépido y tramposo; nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y mucho menos cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos. Estas "cualidades" lo convertían en una persona de cuidado en Pandora e incluso fuera de la organización. El único testigo de sus calculados pasos era una singular muñeca que era conocida como Emily.

Emily era un total misterio para todos, ¿cómo Break hacía que hablara sin mover los labios? ¿o como hacía que se moviera? ¿Era algo demoníaco o quizás era una perfecta ventriloquía? Eso nadie lo sabía, era un algo que se lo guardaba muy bien Break para asombro de todos. Pero no era lo único que Break ocultaba, Emily sabía su secreto a la perfección…

Break caminaba despreocupado por los oscuros pasillos de Pandora, esa noche habían tenido que quedarse a causa de la intensa tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. El candelabro que llevaba en la mano hacía juego con su siniestra expresión. ¿Qué hacía tan feliz a Break? La respuesta era tan sencilla.

Horas antes Reim había traído un pastel de fresas que llevaba como adorno algo de glaseado, cosa que Break no podría resistir probar hasta el día siguiente. Ese pastel debía ser suyo y de nadie más, él sería el único que ultrajaría su delicada estructura. Con su dominante hambre aceleró el paso hasta que vio la puerta de la cocina, miró sigiloso los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie apareciera y lo pillara.

Para su suerte no había nadie cerca, entró sigiloso y se dirigió al refrigerador que casi era rodeado por brillos agregados por la pasión del momento. Al abrir la compuerta el frío aire lo invadió, ahí delante de sus ojos estaba su amada presa. Las medidas eran perfectas, el número de fresas también, los adornos con chocolate eran una cosa divina; sus ojos se derretían con tanta genialidad de preparación. Pero un ruido lo sacó de su análisis, alguien se dirigía hacia donde estaba él.

Puso el pastel donde estaba y procedió a esconderse, si era descubierto aquí todo estaba perdido. Ya no tendría otra oportunidad, encontró un espacio debajo de una de las mesas entre el gran número de sillas y esperó al extraño caminante que escogió mala hora para pasear. La puerta se abrió muy despacio con tal lentitud que por un momento lo desesperó.

Observó sus botas, por alguna razón se le hacían familiares - oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? – una voz irritante dijo y luego pudo sentir el aire frío del refrigerador – un delicioso pastel para Nii-san~ - solo había una persona en todo el universo que llamaba a Gilbert de esa manera empalagosa.

¡Vincent! ¡Ese pastel es mío! – casi gritó Break indignado casi asemejando a un esposo celoso. No podía dejar que se llevaran a su pastel. ¡Era su presa!

¡Sssshhhhh! – Vincent le indicó que no levantara la voz o si no los descubrirían, a Break no le quedó de otra que bajar la voz y observar que su amado pastel ahora estaba en las garras del rubio. Los dos se quedaron en silencio para poder escuchar si alguien se acercaba por la reciente explosión de Break al hablar. Pero nadie vino y esto hizo sonreír con ganas a Vincent.

Dame ese pastel, es mío – dijo Break con expresión seria, no estaba con juegos, alguien atentaba contra su presa y no lo dejaría pasar. Vincent miró el dulce y después a él, Break comenzaba a fastidiarse de que no dijera nada todavía. Faltaban cuatro horas para que amaneciera, debía apurarse, el que estuviera Vincent ahí complicaba todo.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Dame una buena razón. – Vincent empezó a observar con detenimiento el pastel, el diseño le parecía esquicito. Aunque se le estaba ocurriendo un interesante juego con él, solo tenía que hacer que el peliblanco cooperara. Break sintió una corriente de peligro, era tanto lo siniestro en el ambiente que hasta Emily saltó.

¿Ya dije que era mío? – repitió Break para ver si Vincent se aburría y se iba, se acercó rápido para quitárselo pero el rubio hizo como si le cayera pero lo elevó al instante para terror de Break. Vio su vida correr delante de él, con eso se dio cuenta que Vincent iba en serio con esto.

¿Qu-Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Break ya rindiéndose.

Vincent lo miró – acuéstate en esa mesa – le señaló con su mano mientras movía el dulce de manera peligrosa, decidió hacer lo que le pedía. Necesitaba ese pastel completo, pero más que todo rogaba que nadie apareciera en la cocina o se darían cuenta de algo horrible.

Ya… - dijo Break ya resignado de la broma que sucedería a continuación. Vincent aprovechó y esposó sus muñecas a una barra que estaba en la pared cerca de la mesa en donde estaba Break. Hecho esto el peliblanco lo miró más indignado, no estaba con ganas de nada de eso, solo quería su maldito pastel.

El rubio sonrió aún más siniestro, Break vio en cámara lenta como el pastel quedaba esparcido sobre él, haciendo que el extravagante diseño se hiciera nada. Casi llora por la perdida, era demasiado cruel hacer eso. Vincent había superado por mucho su propia maldad. Sus bicolores ojos lo observaban con hambre. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él?

Trató de soltar las esposas pero eran de las buenas, por hacer tal esfuerzo por accidente Emily fue a dar al suelo, quedando en un ángulo perfecto para observar todo lo que acontecería. Vincent se subió sobre la mesa desde el lado de los pies, con travesura en su rostro abrió el pantalón de Break con la boca, haciendo que este se sintiera algo nervioso e hiciera otro intento fallido de soltarse, el aliento cálido de Vincent hacía que algo en el subiera de temperatura.

Vincent para molestar dio un mordisco sobre el bóxer ganándose una mirada de bochorno de parte de Break - ¡Ya suéltame! – dijo Break entre molesto y ansioso. Tal como iban las cosas hoy él sería el juguete para entretenerse. De un jalón Break fue despojado de la parte baja de su vestimenta, podía sentir mucho frío ya que había sido un día bastante lluvioso y eso había contribuido a que no pudiera dormir por las bajas temperaturas que ahora eran inexistentes.

Esto acá no me dice lo mismo ~ – Vincent apretó a propósito con ganas haciendo que Break soltara un gemido que fue acallado por un pedazo de pastel. Tomó otro trozo de pastel y lo puso sobre la parte baja de Break, este último lo miró como si estuviera demente, no podía dejar que lo profanara de esa forma.

Pero Vincent lo hizo de todas formas, al ver el miembro envuelto entre tanto glaseado hizo que algo en el quisiera ir más allá de la pequeña broma que tenía pensado desde el principio. Con los ojos puestos en Break, Vincent bajó más la cabeza haciendo que Break lo mirara incrédulo por lo que pensaba hacer.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer toda la superficie del pastel que estaba "ahí" haciendo que Break inconscientemente sujetara el barrote que le impedía huir. Vincent lo hizo aún más lento haciendo que el peliblanco se retorciera con el creciente placer que se llevaba en esa parte. Él sujetó con las dos manos y profundizo el deleite del pastel que se había preparado para el mismo. Bajó por su ingle recorriendo el camino dulce haciendo que Break casi saltara por el tacto de su cálida lengua.

Ya los gemidos subían de tono, Break se había devorado su pedazo de pastel entre jadeos desesperados, Vincent vio esto y decidió jugar más cruelmente con él. Se sacó parte de su ropa y comenzó a frotarse sobre él para que "eso" se levantara más para vergüenza de Break que no quería cooperar.

Que pervertido eres ~ - destrozó su ropa faltante y esparció más pastel para lamer con diversión, amaba tener a Break esclavo de esa forma. Atacó su cuello glaseado mientras le murmuraba que no había mejor pastel que él, las marcas serían muy visibles al día siguiente. Sus manos arañaban su pecho excitando más al rubio al ver el color rojo que salía de las heridas. Saboreó su sangre que la parecía tan cargada de azúcar como se veía.

Se deshizo de su propia ropa que faltaba por quitar y comenzó a friccionarse en Break, haciendo que deseara más que ese leve rozamiento que lo volvía loco. Una mano de Vincent estaba sobre el su sexo dándole masaje y la otra mano tomaba la quijada de Break para guiarlo hacia un beso intenso que amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire por su prolongación.

Los gemidos ya retumbaban en la antes silenciosa cocina, si seguían así alguien vendría, pero a este punto ambos se habían olvidado de ello. Break ya con la mirada decía muy claro lo que ya quería, era casi como si lo exigiera y Vincent no se lo negaría aunque quisiera. El rubio se posicionó para felicidad de Break y comenzó la danza salvaje de embestidas que subían el nivel de gemido a gritos.

El albino cruzó las piernas en la cintura de Vincent para que llegara a lo más profundo de él, donde nadie más llegaría jamás. Su cuerpo se tensaba con cada movimiento, era como si se quemara con tanta fogosidad, había venido por un pastel y había conseguido convertirse en uno. Vincent lo sentó sobre él haciendo que cumpliera su deseo y gritara más de paso. Lo obligó a que subiera y bajara sobre él, cosa de la que no renegó. Cada bajada era como si tocara el infierno con más lujuria que pudiera conseguir.

Las expresiones de total placer que veía en la cara de Vincent eran épicas, si alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría este tipo de juegos con él hace unos meses, se hubiera reído a carcajadas de esa persona. Ahora el por qué de esto no era importante pero seguía siendo irónico – dime, ¿p-pensabas hacer esto con tu Nii-san? – dijo Break entre jadeos sobre Vincent.

Este solo lo miró con una sonrisa divertida – no, solo era para que salieras de t-tú escondite – Break se había movido para que perdiera el hilo de la voz. Ahora el tenía el control sobre él. Haría que dejara su esencia dentro de él como fuera, sería como perder estratégicamente, aunque en realidad no hubiera lógica en ello. Con tanto movimiento de tortura de Break, en cuestión de segundos consiguió lo que deseaba, esa sensación de calidez dentro de él que lo hizo sonreír con lujuria.

Unos pasos los alertaron de que alguien se acercaba hacia la cocina - ¡la llave! ¡Suéltame! – Break casi ordenó con pánico, no podía dejar que lo vieran en esas poses con Vincent. Sería un escándalo aún peor que cuando todos supieron que Oz estaba vivo. Vincent con manos temblorosas soltó una de las esposas y se levantó para salir por la ventana, la cual era la única vía libre hasta el momento.

A Break no le quedó de otra que seguir a Vincent, era la mejor forma de evitar ser visto. Apenas Break pasó por el marco de la ventana la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Reim que veía todo estupefacto mientras recogía a Emily.

"¡Emily…! " – no podía regresar por ella, solo esperaba que no dijera nada. ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Emily solo era muñeca, pensaba el albino con total confianza haciendo el camino a su habitación con vergüenza al andar desnudo.

Reim miró a Emily que estaba sucia de pastel - ¿qué pasó aquí Emily? – dijo él sabiendo de que nadie le contestaría pero su sorpresa fue que la muñeca se movió y lo miró fijamente.

Ke ke ke ke Break y Vincent jugaban a quién comía el pastel uno sobre el otro – dijo Emily haciendo palidecer a Reim.

¿Qué…? – dijo soltando la muñeca mientras corría asustado.

* * *

**Reim no pudo con la verdad XDDDDDDDD, que manera de decorar dulces la de Vincent ewe ~ **

**Es todo lo que diré porque ya tengo sueño XD**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
